


shoulders back and stand up tall

by msaudreyanne



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M, Humor, flufffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne
Summary: Anya's short. It's both an inconvenience and a blessing.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Anya knew she was short. She had stopped growing at fifteen and it was just something she had to deal with. Her father would affectionately tell her that she took after him in that category. Her sisters, all tall and ethereal like their mother, teased her relentlessly.

She tried wearing heels to make herself seem taller and more intimidating, but that lasted one twisted ankle before she chucked the offending shoes in the garbage. If she was destined to be “vertically challenged” as Papa would call it, so be it.

Anya learned to adapt. She was much too stubborn to let a little thing like height get in the way of the things she wanted.

If only her sisters would let it drop…

Maria had gotten her a step ladder one year as a “joke” of a Christmas present. Anya had smiled and laughed along with the rest of the family, but she was secretly plotting different ways she was going to destroy it later. Fire seemed to be the frontrunner amongst her options.

For the most part, Anya managed just fine. She lived in her own apartment and therefore had no one around to judge her for crawling on the counters to reach the top shelves of her cabinets. That didn’t stop the voice in her head that sounded like a terrifying combination of Mama, Olga and Tatiana collectively scolding her for behaving like an insolent child.

And if she whispered “Parkour!” to herself as she jumped off the counter (another thing that would draw her family’s ire) with her sought after snacks, well. That was between her and Tony the Tiger.

But then Dmitry barged into her life, looking like the quintessential tall Disney Prince, all muscles and perfect hair and smile and _that fucking dimple_ , to rescue her from the evil top shelves of the world. Of course.

Actually, their height was what introduced them. She was struggling to reach a bag of chocolate chips that had fallen just beyond her grasp at the grocery store when an arm appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the item with ease.

At least he had the decency to look slightly bashful as he reasoned she looked like she could use some help.

If it had been anyone else, Anya might’ve stamped her foot in annoyance (a bad habit from her youth) and walked off. But there was something about this man and his chestnut hair that fell over his warm chocolate eyes. Not to mention the way he filled out that black t-shirt he was wearing or that delectable scent that surrounded her due to his close proximity…

Not known for her sense of self-preservation, Anya coyly looked up into those captivating eyes with an arched brow and asked if he’d like to come over and allow her to bake him some cookies, as a ‘thank you’ for his assistance. His answering smirk only made that _stupid dimple_ more pronounced and Anya sent up a quick prayer.

They didn’t get around to baking any cookies, but Anya did get to find out what it felt like to be picked up and fucked senseless on her kitchen counter.

And then…Dmitry just…stayed. Most of his free time was spent at Anya’s – his roommates didn’t provide the best environment for _alone_ time – and as the months went on, his stuff (along with Dmitry) stopped leaving.

Not that she would ever complain about this.

Her sisters found this development incredibly fascinating. On more than one occasion - usually over drinks – one of her sisters would ask what the height difference was like. This would result in endless giggles around the table and Anya couldn’t even bring herself to be mad.

There were many benefits to having a tall, muscly man as her live-in boyfriend. Dmitry was like every fantasy of hers come true.

And if Anya played up her shortness (often) to her advantage, even now that he lived with her, who could really judge her?

So maybe she made an exaggerated struggle whenever she went to put away the clean wine glasses. It never meant she was trying to get Dmitry to come grab the glass from her, pressed firmly against her back. And she definitely never planned the discreet arch back into him. It just so happened that every time results in him growling her name and carrying her off to whatever surface he finds suitable.

Sometimes though, her lack of height would complicate matters. When they would argue – because they were both insanely stubborn idiots at the best of times – Anya couldn’t help but feel patronized by Dmitry towering over her. He never intentionally used his height against her, but it bothered her nonetheless.

On one particular occasion, they’re in the middle of their regularly scheduled ‘couples’ tiff’ when Anya finally got fed up enough with Dmitry looming above her. She turned her back to him – which only escalated their fire – and went to find the long-lost step ladder out of the linen closet. _Good thing she’d never followed through with her destruction plan…_

She returned to their fighting space and slammed the step ladder down before she climbed on top of it. Once she steadied herself, she looked and was almost eye level with Dmitry.

The stupid idiot – _that she loves, damnit_ – busted out laughing, which only fueled her ire. She palmed the back of his head and hauled him in to kiss the stupid laughter from his face.

She would never tell Maria or anyone outside of this apartment about the stupid step ladder. She’d rather die than witness their smug satisfaction.

But it did have its advantages, Anya supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept seeing gifs & posts about Anya slamming Dmitry's suitcase down to stand on and kiss him and *this* was born. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 💛💛💛


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dima has a bit of a heels kink.

Anya should’ve known to expect trouble when she agreed to spend the day shopping with her sisters. She loved them all dearly, but they always managed to convince her to go along with things she normally would avoid. It didn’t help that Olga was a saint, Tatiana was a lawyer, and Maria had perfected the puppy-dog pout before she could talk. Anya didn’t stand a chance against their combined power.

Which explained why she was trying desperately not to look like a newborn deer in the monstrous stiletto heels they’d talked her into buying and wearing out to the bar tonight. Maria had seen how the jet-black shoes had caught Anya’s attention and refused to leave until she tried them on. Anya had only relented if Maria _promised_ not to mention this to Olga and Tatiana.

Maria did no such thing and sure enough, all three sisters couldn’t get over how these shoes were ‘meant’ for her.

“If my goal for the night is to fall on my face into a dirty bar floor, then yes. These shoes are meant for me.” Her tone might have been full of sass, but Anya couldn’t help but admire how _good_ she felt.

“Nastya, you look like you could kill a man. Throw on a nice red lip and Dmitry might actually faint.” Perhaps Maria was on to something… She’d been wearing just her trusty dark skinny jeans and a white V-neck to go shopping with the girls, but the shoes took things to a new level. Not that she was a vain woman, but she finally felt like she belonged with her model-esque sisters.

“Well…we don’t want _that_ …” but even as she said it, Anya admired her reflection in the mirror and couldn’t help the butterflies in her stomach at seeing Dmitry’s reaction.

Later, as they entered the bar, Anya couldn’t help but make a quick mental note to send her sisters flowers at her earliest convenience.

Dmitry was at the bar ordering the two of them drinks and waved her over once he caught her eye. His smile seemed to light up his entire face, confusion quickly taking over as he noticed Maria next to her.

_He must have seen that she’s eye-level with Maria…_

Sure enough, his confused gaze traveled down the length of her. Dmitry seemed to be frozen, eyes locked on her newest purchase. When he finally snapped his head back up to her face, his jaw was hanging and his eyes blazed. Anya couldn’t help but admit she enjoyed the rush of power she felt as she made her way over to him. If she put an emphasis on the sway of her hips, well, she’d blame it on the shoes.

Dmitry’s hands slid under the hem of her shirt as soon as she was within reach and he tugged her into his space.

“Did you have fun with your sisters?” How he managed to have his words dripping with desire despite the innocent nature of his question, Anya would never know.

“Very. They were the ones to convince me to try some new footwear.” She made sure to stick out her leg to show them off. Dmitry’s hands tightened on her waist and Anya felt a pull within her abdomen.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear heels before.” It was almost comical, just how mesmerized he was. She was beginning to rethink her previous hatred of the ankle-breakers.

“I don’t normally wear them. Twisted my ankle once and then chucked them in the garbage.”

“Now that sounds like my Anya.” He chuckled and Anya felt like a giddy school girl. They’d been together for almost two years, but she never lost the tingle in her spine when he referred to her as _his_.

Dmitry was unable to keep from touching her throughout the night. His hand rested high on her thigh as they sat in the booth and it took all of her control not to squirm in her seat. Her sisters pulled her out to dance and she grabbed his hand to bring him with her. Dmitry normally hated dancing, but this gave them both an excuse to get a little handsy in public.

His touch was scorching against her skin. He kept one hand low on her back to hold her against him as they moved to the music, completely lost in their own world. Her fingers carded through his hair as she pulled him close to hear her.

“I’m ready to go home whenever you are, Dima.”

She felt more than heard his answering rumble through his chest. Anya waved to her sisters who all laughed hysterically as Dmitry bent to throw her over his shoulder. She might’ve felt embarrassment if she wasn’t so turned on and ready to be home _right now_.

Once outside of the bar, Dmitry sat her back on the ground and finally kissed her, lips sealing against hers with a groan. Anya stumbled a bit in her heels, but Dmitry caught her hips to steady her.

When they broke, Dmitry turned around and looked over his shoulder. Anya looked at him with a question on her lips, but he was already prepared.

“As much as I love those shoes, I want you home, _now_. Then I can get you naked except for those shoes, so _up._ ” Anya laughed as she climbed onto his back. She tried to hide her whimper against his neck when he boosts her up, but his answering hum was nothing but smug.

Dmitry doesn’t set her down when they reach their apartment. It’s as if he had come to the conclusion that her walking would take too much precious time. Only when they are safely within their bedroom, did Dmitry lay her back against the bed. Anya sat up so that he could remove her shirt, but he stopped her when her hands went to his belt.

“Oh, no. You get to wait after what you put me through tonight.” Anya pouted, but couldn’t stop her head falling back as Dmitry kissed his way down her chest to the top of her jeans. He made a show of unbuttoning them and sliding her pants down her legs, his lips following the fabric. It was only when he struggled to pull the tight fabric over her shoes that the spell was momentarily broken.

Anya giggled as he grew more frustrated, apparently determined to fulfill his earlier promise. “So the shoes really do it for you, huh?”

He finally freed her from the offending pants, quickly moving his hands back up to do the same with her underwear. He shouldered her legs apart, his grin absolutely wicked as he hovered just above her center.

“You tell me.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you had me wear my shoes…It looks like I tried to stab your back repeatedly with a pencil.”

They’re both sprawled out in bed, naked and exhausted. Anya had caught sight of Dmitry’s back when she moved to remove her shoes and given him quite the lecture. He’d only laughed her off and kissed the scolding from her lips.

“Worth it.”

“You’re an idiot, Dima.”

“Yes, but I’m _your_ idiot.” He pulled her into his arms and she snuggled into his chest. “Besides, you love me.”

“That I do. But if we’re being honest, I’ll probably save the fancy shoes for special occasions.” It had been fun, but she loved her normal, comfy shoes. Plus, she needed to be able to leave the house at some point.

“Fine by me. If your sisters wanted to take you shopping for matching undergarments…for said special occasions…I’d be interested to see what you came home with.”

Anya laughed into his skin. “I’ll keep that in mind, Dima.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing has been the only thing (aside from dogs) that brings me joy during this awful awfulness. 
> 
> Especially tonight, I needed to write something silly and fluffy and smutty-ish. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it 💛💛💛


End file.
